Forever or never a Noah
by Ranger Mitsuki
Summary: Allan and Neah  the 14th  try to come to terms with one another.  Is Neah really evil or just misunderstood.  It is in the form of a play as I did this for a class.  It is finished.  If i upload it will be written normally.


**Okay, so I actually wrote this for a class, but I want more opinions on it. Also you can skip the Dramatis personae if you know the characters. It is written like a play. Hope you enjoy, Mitsuki.**

Enemy's Friendship

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

ALLEN WALKER: 16 year old exorcist for the Black Order. Destined to be the destroyer of time and holder of the 14th Noah's consciousness.  
>NEAH WALKER: The 14th Noah and Mana Walkers brother. Used to be on the Earl of Millenniums side and helped to destroy humanity.<br>MANA WALKER: Allen Walker's step father. Died and was turned into an Akuma. He cursed Allen and takes partial consciousness in Allen.  
>LENALEE LEE: 16 year old female exorcist who hates war. Treats all of the Black order like family and worries about others before herself.<p>

**SETTING: **Black Order; an old style castle with many rooms and stairways. Lit by lanterns. Late 19th century. Allen's Mind-scape: Eternal night with full moon and stars shining brightly. One cottage that holds Mana, the 14th, and Allen. Living room holds two couches, a fire place and a white piano.

PROPS: Knee length black coat with the rose cross over heart. White piano, white couches, and fireplace.

**START: BLACK ORDER:**  
>(Lenalee enters stage right with full cart of food and knocks on Allen door. Allen is laying on bed stage right)<br>LENALEE LEE: Allen, I brought you some food. (sighs) Will you please come out. You won't kill anybody by talking. (says calmly, trying to coaxes him out of his room).  
>ALLEN WALKER: Sorry Lenalee, I don't want to take the chance. Wait for me a little longer. (Whispers while holding his arm over head. Door still closed.)<br>LENALEE LEE: Alright, I'll leave this here for you then. Jerry misses you. You should pay him a visit when you're hungry. (Walks off stage right, leaving tray next to the door.)  
>(Allen waits a few minutes then walks stage right, opens door, and inhales food. Locks door and walks<br>back to bed stage left.)  
><strong>Inside Allen's head:<strong>  
>NEAH WALKER: If you're so worried you could let me take over. I won't hurt anyone but the Earl. (Chuckles softly at the thought of tearing the Earl to shreds.<br>ALLEN WALKER: No, you're a Noah. How can I trust someone who helped the Earl torture the souls of man? (Voice is pained in longing and sorrow.)  
>NEAH WALKER: Have you never heard that I was the traitor of the family and tried to kill the Earl? I thought my brother rose you better than that. (Scoffs at Allen, slightly angry and defensive)<br>ALLEN WALKER: You were Mana's little brother? (shocked)  
><strong>Allen's mind-scape in cottage living room:<strong>  
>(Allen appears at center stage, Neah is on a couch left stage)<br>ALLEN WALKER: How did you become a Noah? (arms crossed still not letting his guard down)  
>NEAH WALKER: That story is for another day. However, I can tell you that the Earl is the one who made it possible to create a Noah by studying the Noah gene. For a while I thought that the Earl had created eternal life, what a fool I was. So, I decided to stop the madness he created, but look were that got me; stuck in the mind of a teenager. (Sarcastic at the last sentence.)<br>ALLEN WALKER: How can I trust what you say? (walks from center stage to front, right to sit on the piano bench)  
>(Mana opens door from front, left stage walks to front, right, places hand on Allen's shoulder)<br>MANA WALKER: It's true Allen, he is my younger brother, but you will have to choose for yourself weather or not to trust him. (said consolingly, walks toward back stage and disperses)  
>ALLEN WALKER: Wait, tell me more, Mana, Please. (stands up and reaches hand out towards were Mana's figure was.)<br>NEAH WALKER: (laughs hard) He always was cryptic. Never felt much like saying things straight to your face.  
>ALLEN WALKER: You know him well, don't you? (says a little sad.)<br>NEAH WALKER: I did live wit him for most of my life. (Reminiscent voice) I heard you turned him into an Akuma. (face grows hard, but voice is friendly, almost gently)  
>ALLEN WALKER: (Covers cursed eye with right hand) Yes. (whispers)<br>NEAH WALKER: He doesn't blame you, you know.  
>ALLEN WALKER: Thanks (sets hands on keys, first time he turnes head away from Neah.)<br>NEAH WALKER: Are you going to play? That's the song Mana and I made up.  
>ALLEN WALKER: You promise not to attack me?<br>NEAH WALKER: If you die I die. Sorry, but I'm not that stupid.  
>ALLEN WALKER: I believe you. I guess I might be able to used to this. (sigh)<br>(Neah chuckles lightly, sits down next to Allen and plays there song together)  
>(Allen leaves mind-scape and awakens in his room, stomach growling on bed left stage. He hears a light chuckle in his head)<br>NEAH WALKER: (not seen on stage) Hungary again?  
>(Allen ignors his uncle)<br>**BLACK ORDER**  
>(Allen gets up and walks right stage, out door and leaves stage from front stage)<br>(Enter Lenalee, walking down hallway and meeting up with Allen)  
>LENALEE LEE: Allen! You came out. Did you talk to him. (yelling in happiness. Runs downstage towards Allen who is at center stage)<br>ALLEN WALKER: Yeah, he's actually not that horrible. It may take awhile, but he is my uncle. (Looks down with a small smile of hope and listening to Neah)  
>NEAH WALKER: Not that bad, huh. I guess not.<br>(Scene fades to black)

FIN


End file.
